Wake Up
by ShanniC
Summary: Mimi, and Joe have an argument. They do a little self discovery. Not really a romance, bu there are hints at Mimoe.


Dislclaimer: Wgat you mean I DON'T own Digimon!! That's not fair!! Ah well soon.. it..will be mine. The lyrics in this song belong to Alanis Morrisette.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wake Up  
Written By Shanni_C  
Mimoe/Jyoumi Forever!!!  
  
  
  
  
The sun beat down on my parched skin. I looked down at Gomamon, who was in conversation with Palmon. I took off my medical bag, and fanned my face. It was hot. My skin felt as if it would melt off. I looked around at the surroundings. We were in a rather large clearing. I was getting a little worried. We were after all, in the open for predators. I glanced over at Mimi.  
  
Her body lay motionless. My face turned pale white. Could Mimi have gone into shock after suffering from heat exhaustion?? Or was she just playing with me? Just as I was about to walk over to her, she began to speak.  
  
"Damn the sun." She said aloud. Was that Mimi? Did she just whisper that exacration? Her words confused me. As an inquisitive mind, I wanted to know to what she was refering.   
  
"Why did you say that Mimi?' I asked. Maybe Mimi was displaying some unknown poetic talent, unbeknownst to the world. 'She could also be babbling about malls, and thetres, and such Jyou.' I thought to myself.  
  
"I said 'Damn the sun' because it's burning my skin , and giving me an unwanted tan. It's too cold to have a tan this time of year!" She whined. She then began to talk forhalf an hour about everything she hated in the digital world. I sighed. I suppose it was the latter of my guesses that were correct.Why did Mimi have to be so...so.. ego-centric sometimes? Don't get me wrong she was amazing, but that ego of hers.   
  
I sighed aloud. Apparently she caught on. "What, Jyou?" She asked, sounding a bit frustrated with me. "We're you even listening to me?" "Umm well.. Mimi.." "Nevermind Jyou."She said dissappointingly. I sat across from her against a tree. Here we go again. Lately Mimi, and I had been having a series of bad arguments. I had been kind enough to spare her the shocking truths of reality, until now.  
  
  
"Mimi you are really something.. " I whispered, She'd heard me. "Gee, thanks Jyou." She smiled with glee. "That WASN'T a compliment!" I growled, my temper was escalating. "Can't you stop talking, thinking, or complaining about yourself!! Do you think I want to listen to it?!" We are stuck here! You know it is are destiny is to save the Digital World!!" My outburst must have been loud, because in ran the Digimon.  
  
  
"Why are you being so mean to me!!" She yelled.  
  
"Mimi!! What's wrong?" She said genuinely worried. I glanced down at Gomamon who gave me a dissappointed look.  
  
"J-J-Jyou.. w-was mean to m-me.." She said struggling to form sentences.   
  
Palmon sent me a look that sent my knees wobbling. If looks could kill, I'd be pushing up daisies by now. "Look, Mimi was just being self-centered as usual!! I merely was bringing her back to the realm of reality!! Apparently here it doesn't seem to mean anything!!" I yelled. My face cloacked with sweat. I looked once more at Gomamon, he looked hurt, as if he'd never expected that statement from me..  
  
"Leave us alone!!" Mimi screamed. Everyone jumped including me.   
  
"Are you sure Mimi?" Palmon said worriedly.   
  
"You sure Jyou?" Gomamon said.  
  
I nodded with consent. Maybe I am a bit over my head here. I gulped. It's time we had a talk.  
  
"Why are you saying these things?" She said defensively.  
  
"Listen," I said calmer. "You have got to learn that you can't always have things your way. I know you are willing when you want to be, but only when YOU want to be. You can not continue to expect people to do everything for you. I thought you learned that, but guess not. When you are apart of a team, you have to take the good with bad. That's why you left, you couldn't take it!!"  
  
You like snow, but only if it's warm,  
You like right rain, but only if it's dry.  
No sentimal value to the rose that fell on your floor,  
There's no fundamental excuse for the granted I'm taken for.  
  
"That's NOT true!!" She hissed. "Oh really?" I said arrogantly. "Have you not expected me to do everything for you since we all split up?" She shook her head no."Oh my dear, I beg to differ, You see I have done everything for you. Now it must stop."  
  
"No Jyou, you chose to do those things for me!" She said determined. She did have a point. The things I do for her were subjective. I had to save face. "Mimi you are confusing my kindness with weakness. Just because I treat you well doesn't mean I am weak, and you should walk all over me.."   
  
"Mimi, your sincerity is a symbol of why you must be humble, I don't want you to grow up thinking that when you need something or want it, you just have to ring a bell to get it." Her face was wet with tears. "STOP IT!" "I'm saying this because I.. I.." "What Jyou!! WHAT!" She wailed. "I don't know!" I retorted back.  
  
You like pain, but only if it doesn't hurt too much,  
You sit... and you wait.. to recieve,  
There's an obvious attraction,  
To the path of least resistance in your life,  
There's an obvious aversion amount of my insistence,  
To make you try to tonight....  
  
  
"NO!! Jyou!!" She glared at me. "You have problems as well as I do."  
  
"You are the eldest out of everyone, yet every problem we face you want to run away! You could have been the leader, but no you bitch, and you whine just like me! You are no better, you could possibly be worse!! You are supposed to set an example for all us!!"   
  
"Dammit, stop acting like some weak, feeble, allergenic, hypochondriac!! You are reliable aren't you?!" I nodded my agreement.   
  
"Well then stop acting like this!! You are going to have to be the substitute 'Matt' and 'Tai' !!" She said as she made the quote sign with her fingers.  
  
  
There's an apprehensive naked trembling little boy,  
With his hands in his hands.  
  
"Mimi," I said as she had calmed down. "You are underestimating yourself. I am glad that you have confidence in me, but it's all for naught if you don't believe in yourself."  
  
There's an underestimated, and impatient little girl,  
Raising her hand.  
  
  
I stood there, shellshocked. Mimi was right, I was the oldest, I should have set a better example, but instead, all I do is whine.   
  
I walked over to Mimi. I held her. "I'm sorry." I whispered. I closed my eyes, not wanting to think about what had just ocured. It was easier. I knew we still had many more things to say to each other, but it would have to wait. I wanted to say something to her.. anything... I couldn't she was right I was 'Ol Reliable Joe, and I still couldn't tell her that even with all our flaws I still liked her.  
  
But it's easy not to,  
So much easier not to,  
What goes around never comes around to you,  
To you, To you.  
  
"Mimi?"  
  
"Yes Jyou?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"We have to work together, and get along if we ever plan on saving the digital world." She said profoundly.  
  
"You're right. Let's go get Palmon, and Gomamon." I said giving her a smile.  
  
  
The End  
  
  
Shanni_C  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
